Emotional Support
by Bondomu
Summary: Mika's feelings for Yuu are stronger than ever and he's having major doubts about confessing. Shinoa talks him through it, she's a good friend. MIKAYUU /Mentions of various pairings


**Dedicated to sumi98, who's post made me laugh my ass off for 10 minutes and make me actually write something.**

Quietly closing the door behind himself, Mika walks slowly over to the steps and sits down, thinking to himself. Not a minute later did he hear the door open behind him again, and he sighed internally, getting ready to tell the person to go away. He didn't feel like talking at that moment.

"Mika?" Oh great, it's Shinoa, what does she want? "Are you ok?"

Mika spares a glance up at her, she seems worried. "Yeah, I'm fine." He sounded ruder than he had meant to.

"You dont seem fine. Is something bothering you?" Shinoa sits down beside Mika, folding her hands in her lap.

"I said it's fine! It's nothing, I swear." Mika snaps, turning his head away from her.

"Does it have something to do with Yuu?" Shinoa asks quietly.

Mika turns back to face her, "You can tell?"

"Well you're not exactly subtle!" She chuckles lightly.

Mika sighs again and hangs his head, "Yeah, it does have to do with Yuu. But I cant tell you what..."

"Mika, we're friends now. When will you realize that? You can tell me anything." Shinoa says, she sounds sincere.

"Promise you wont laugh at me or tell the others?" Mika says, glaring at Shinoa.

"I promise." Shinoa says, smiling.

"I-I think I'm in love with him, with Yuu. I've known for a while, for a really long time, but... I've never said anything. I feel like I should tell him soon, in case something were to happen and I'd never get the chance." Mika says, he's fidgeting from the nerves of telling someone.

"Well I think he likes you too." Shinoa says.

"How could you know? There is now way he likes me back, not the way I like him." Mika suddenly felt his heart ache at the thought of Yuu never being his.

"You can trust me. I know he likes you. Think of it as a girls intuition!" Shinoa grins.

Mika lets out a small huff, "Yeah...ok."

"If he was into girls, he'd try and ask me out. Or Mitsuba. But he hasn't, and all he talks about is you. Even while you're there! Surely you couldn't be that clueless?" Shinoa chuckles again.

"Hey! I'm not clueless. I just... dont think he feels the same way." Mika says.

"You might not think so, but I'm sure he does." Shinoa says, lightly patting Mika on the back.

"Even if he does like me, he could never be with me." Mika says sharply.

Shinoa looks confused, "Why?"

"Who could ever be with a filthy bloodsucker like me? Yuu deserves better than me. Someone... else. Someone who's not a vampire." Mika says, he suddenly feels like crying, but he holds it in.

"He wont care about that!" Shinoa says, hugging Mika with one arm.

"Yes he will!" Mika says, his voice strained from holding back his crying.

"Mika shush. Just calm down and breathe, you're becoming really upset." Shinoa says in a warm tone.

Mika tries to steady his breathing, after a few minutes he manages to calm himself down enough to speak normally. "What should I do?"

"You need to tell him how you feel. If you dont, you'll become overwhelmed with feelings you've been holding back. It wont be good for your health." Shinoa says quietly.

"You're going to make me do it, aren't you?" Mika says, smiling just the tiniest bit.

"Oh, you know me so well!" She says lightly, then pauses for a moment, "Are you nervous about telling him how you feel?"

"I'm not nervous, I'm more like worried he wont... like me back. He might hate me." Mika replies.

"Don't be stupid, he could never hate you. Hell, you stabbed Guren and he didn't give a shit after he realized it was you." Shinoa smirks.

"Well...ok." Mika smirks just the tiniest bit.

"Are you excited? When are you going to tell him?" Shinoa asks.

"I'll tell him today. I'll tell him really soon! Yeah I'm excited but worried too. What will I do if he likes me back!?" Mika says quickly.

"Suck his dick." Shinoa says bluntly.

"SHINOA!? Don't just say that!" Mika blushes and moves a few inches away from Shinoa.

"Hehe, sorry Mika. Did I embarrass you? You're blushing." Shinoa says, poking Mika's pink cheeks.

"Shut up. Besides, I might get, you know, carried away if I...s-sucked...his..." Mika couldn't finish his sentence.

"Ah yeah, I didn't think of that! Maybe he should suck yours." Shinoa laughs out loud as Mika turns completely red.

"Let's stop talking about this!" Mika says frantically, willing his blushing face to calm down.

"Do you want to tell him now?" Shinoa asks.

"Yeah... I think I will, while I'm not as worried as usual." Mika says, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I hope it goes well for you." Shinoa says, smiling encouragingly.

"Since you kinda helped me just now, thank you. Um, if you dont mind, could you come with me when I tell him, for emotional support?" Mika says, standing up and holding out his hand to help Shinoa up.

"You dont want to tell him in private?" Shinoa asks, confused.

"I would but, I'd probably end up not telling him because I'd overthink how he'd respond." Mika says.

"Oh, in that case, yes of course I'll help." Shinoa says.

The two of them go back inside and head up to the room where Yuu is. Mika peeks around the corner to see Yuu reading a book, while Kimizuki and Yoichi sit in the corner discussing something, they appear to be having a drawing contest at the same time. Mika turns back to Shinoa.

"I'm gonna do it, wait just here for a second." Mika says before walking straight into the room, acting as if everything was normal.

"Yuu, can I talk to you for a moment?" Mika asks casually, Kimizuki looks up for a second and smirks. Shinoa realizes he knows exactly what's up. Too bad Mitsuba is out grabbing drinks.

"Oh yeah, sure Mika." Yuu replies, standing up to follow Mika out of the room. "What's this about?"

Mika stays silent for a few seconds before Shinoa whispers, "Don't worry Mika, you can do it. Just go for it."

Mika takes a breath, "Yuu, for as long as I have met you, you have been my number one person in the universe, not long after I met you, I had overwhelming desires to protect you, to make you happy. Eventually I asked someone about these feelings and I was told I had a crush. They said the feelings would subside in time. They didn't. My feelings grew stronger the longer I knew you, the more I got to know you. Right now I still have these feelings for you, and they're stronger than ever. Yuu, I'm in love with you."

Yuu is silent, his eyes slightly wider than normal. "Mika... is this true?" He asks quietly.

"It is." Mika says, Shinoa could see his resolve slowly crumbling and the worrisome thoughts taking over, so she grabs his hand to stop him from trembling.

Yuu doesn't say anything, instead he leans forward and lightly kisses Mika's lips for a second before pulling away and frowning. "Mika I feel the same way, but why did you never tell me!? Why did you leave this so long?" Yuu asks, sounding slightly frustrated.

"I was worried! I wasn't even sure if you were into guys! I thought that if I said I loved you, that you would be disgusted by me, especially now that I'm a stupid bloodsucking vampire." Mika says, Shinoa holds his hand tighter.

Yuu pulls Mika into a hug, arms around his neck. "Mika you idiot! I told you that I dont care what you are ages ago! Please don't belittle yourself, it hurts me when you hurt yourself." Yuu says.

Mika rests his head against Yuu's neck, resisting the small urge to have a little drink. "So...you like me to?" He says quietly.

"Of course, Mika. I told you I feel the same way." Yuu says, cuddling Mika tighter.

"Well I guess you guys are all fine now! See Mika, I told you it would all go well." Shinoa says in an airy know-it-all voice.

Mika breaks the hug to quickly hug Shinoa, "Thank you so much. This meant a lot to me."

Shinoa pats him on the back before breaking herself free from the hug and walking away, "No need to thank me, the tension between you two was killing me anyway."

As Shinoa is waving goodbye, Mika smirks as a thought comes to him, "Oh yeah, Shinoa!" He calls after her.

She turns around, "Yeah?"

"You and Mitsuba aren't too subtle either." Mika says.

A blush spreads across Shinoa's face and she turns away from Mika. "Are we really that obvious?" She says, laughing a little.

Mika smirks, "No, but you just confirmed it for me."

"Oh! You tricky shit! Well, whatever. Have fun with Yuu, and remember my suggestion for if it all went well." Shinoa winks just before she turns the corner out of sight.

"What was that all about?" Yuu says, walking over to Mika to cuddle him again.

"We just...discussed some stuff." Mika says, allowing his arms to fall around Yuu.

"Hey Mika, now everybody is gay." Yuu says.

"What do you mean?" Mika asks curiously.

"Well it just got confirmed that Mitsuba and Shinoa are in a relationship, we're now in a relationship, and everybody knows that Yoichi and Kimizuki are going out." Yuu explains.

"Huh. So much for repopulating the Earth." Mika chuckles a little.

"Earth can wait." Yuu says, before taking Mika by the hand and leading him into the room where Kimizuki and Yoichi were.

The two boys look up. Yoichi bursts out into a huge smile whilst Kimizuki just smirks. "Well done Mika! Well done Yuu!" Yoichi says.

"Took you guys long enough." Kimizuki says.

Mika and Yuu huddle up on the couch beside one another, chatting away happily to Kimizuki and Yoichi, while Mitsuba came back with the drinks and decided with Shinoa to tell the other's about their relationship as well. They figured there was no point in hiding it now. Life was certainly going to get more interesting for them.

 **There will be either an extra chapter or maybe a sequel where he does sucketh thy dicketh, but I cannot say when it will cUM out**


End file.
